This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of red raspberry designated as "Joe Mello", originated in 1981 as a cross of the unpatented cultivar known as "Reiter 323" and a Canadian cultivar known as "Chilcotin", and fruited first and was selected at Cassin Ranch of Reiter Companies, Watsonville, Calif. in 1983.
The botanical classification is Rubus idaeus L. cv. "Joe Mello". The commercial classification is Primocane Bearing Red Raspberry.
Asexual propagation of the newly discovered raspberry cultivar has been made at Cassin Ranch of Reiter Companies, Watsonville, Calif. by dormant cane divisions, root cuttings and root shoot cuttings. Cane divisions, root cuttings and root shoot cuttings so taken have consistently produced raspberries that have the new and distinct characteristics hereinafter described. "Joe Mello" has been tested extensively at various Reiter Company facilities located in Pajaro Valley, a Central Coastal berry growing region of the state of California, under strict control.